Knights of the Round Table
by Artistic-Resonance
Summary: Sir Lancelot lives in a castle with ruler King Authur, Queen Blaze, annoying Percival, and stern Gwain. When a certain princess is introduced to the kingdom, will Lancelot stop being so up tight and loosen up to love? An AU story.
1. New Arrival

_**(A/n) Idk when the medieval times were, I know it was the 13th century and i just got confused so I made it the year 1200, deal.**_

* * *

><p><em>Month 1, Day 1, Year 1200.<em>

_I am writing a journal for the new year. I thought it may be a good habit so maybe my relatives in the future could read what I did every day. Although now that I think about it, they may get bored of it. I almost forgot, my name is Lancelot. Sir Shadow Lancelot to be exact. I am one of King Aurthur's Nights of the Round Table. King Authur is the King of Camelot. He is actually very nice, unlike everyone thinks a king would be. His real name is Silver, and his wife's name is Blaze. Silver became the King after a knight by the name of Sonic, or "Night of the Wind", gave the position up. I honestly don't know WHY, but whatever. I'm going to go to a meeting with the other knights, Sir Gwain and Sir Percival. Sonic ironically took the job as Sir Percival, because after Silver, scratch that, King Authur, asked Blaze, who beared the knights name of Percival at the time, to marry him, she became the queen and couldn't fufill the duties anymore. Everyone knew they had something goin' on, even before I became a knight, which was about 5 years ago. Silver had become king about 4 years ago. Oh, I just looked at the sundial, I'll be late if I don't stop now. Write later, meeting now._

I closed my leather covered book, which was handcrafted in the Avalon, and put it on my bed. My sword, Arondight, was laying on my bed, the light shining of the blade, almost begging me to slash a foe with it while grasping the hilt. I merely glanced at it and walked out of the room, the oak door to enter and exit, with the solid gold doorknob, shuddered the wall behind me as I closed it. The metal on my shoes clanked on the fine wood floors of the dimly lit halls of the castle as I walked down the corridor. I passed many old pictures that were painted by hand with charcoal and oil pastels. A sudden blue blur whizzed past me and made the frames shake. I clenched my fists and yelled. "Percival! This is a castle corridor, not a chariot racing track!"

Percival raced back over to me and winked. "Hey, relax, I'm just havin' some fun!"

I shouldered past him and kept walking until I got to the meeting room. King Authur was sitting on his thrown, with Queen Blaze sitting beside him. I took a seat at the U shaped table, which the ends faced the thrown at the head of the room, so I took the seat in the middle. I rubbed my temples with my fingers, my elbows resting on the table. I suddenly noticed two of the palace servants bringing in something covered by a silk sheet. They rested it next to the Queen's chair and took off the sheet to reveal a gold chair with velvet purple cushioning. There was crown jewels at the top of the base and the arm rests curled over. It was very puzzling. The king and queen didn't have a special guest that was announced, so who was the chair for? Well, we would find out soon enough. Percival sat next to me, along with Sir Gwain. Soon the rest of the knights and guards were seated.

The king stood up and tightened his gloves. He walked slightly in front of the throne and cleared his throat.

"Today, is a very important day to the kingdom. Our only daughter, who has been kept a secret for reasons left unsaid, is free to roam about the palace and Camelot from this day forward. Queen Blaze and I are very pleased to introduce our wonderful daughter, Ember!"

As he said the name, a violet hedgehog came in from the door by the throne. Her dress was light blue with darker blue under it. There were different gems on the dress. There was a gold brace around the waist that drooped down and held a ruby-red teardrop gem. Her crown was gold with three points, the middle one went up higher than the side ones, different gems dotted the tips and the center. Her bangs swung over and curled, like her ponytail, which was held in by a large ruby headband on the left side of her head. She had two quills in the back of her head, and loose strands of her violet hair were left out of the ponytail to hang at will. Her eyelashes were long, and her eyes were gold orbs. She kept her head down and looked up to see us all looking at her. She squeaked loudly and rushed over to her chair, sitting down and trying to hide her reddening face.

That was basically the most interesting thing the whole time. We basically talked about the patrols around Camelot and a recent robbery at the local Blacksmith. Percival suggested that he guarded it for no further occurences of robberies, but the king refused that one of his best knights be used as a measly guard. In which, Gwain laughed and the king shot him a look, warning him to shut it. Then, the princess began to laugh. He did the same thing to her and she immediatly kept quiet.

We were excused to go back to our rooms, but I wanted to go to the training yard and practice fighting. I went to my room and put on my metal gloves, along with my helmet, grabbed Arondight, and walked out. The castle was enourmous, but my room was close to an exit, but I had to go through the garden maze.

The crickets were making a symphony of noises along with the frogs. I heard them jumping around in the bushes and croaking. In the distance, there was a waterfall, which is in the middle of the garden. I walked around the corner and fell to the ground, my armor clattering. I sat up and rubbed my head. "What the he-"

I stopped rubbing my head and looked in front of me. I saw someone familiar and froze.

I scrambled up and knelt down beside them, and lifted them up by their back, their head rolling. Sweat built up on my forehead as I gently tried to awaken them.

"Princess, Princess Ember, are you awake?"

Her chest slowly rose up and down, which showed she was breathing. Her eyes opened slightly and I calmed down a little. It was my job to over worry about the royals, just to make sure they were completly okay.

I wasn't worrying about training anymore, I had to get her back to the castle. Since I ran into her headfirst, and I had my armor on, it must've given her a slight concussion. I picked her up, one of my arms under her legs and the other behind her back. Her dress was bluky and got in my face as I raced up the grand staircase. The corridors were empty as I ran through. The princess's room was at the end of the same hallway my room was in, which is what the king told us. I burst through the door to her room, and was astonished to see a room that was as big as the formal dining room. The walls were wallpapered purple and there was a canopy over her bed, which had red silk sheets and pillows. I layed her down on it and she whimpered in pain.

"Somebody, help me, please..."

I hurried around the room and found a bathroom, I looking in the closet, I found towels. I took one and ran water on it before laying it across her forehead. Her body relaxed at the coolness, and she turned her head. Her ears twitched and she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her forhead after she took the towel off and set it down.

She took a moment before she noticed me standing at the side of her bed. She looked at me and I bent down on on knee, bowing.

"I'm deeply sorry Princess Ember, your majesty. I was in the garden and unaware of your prescence. I have taken you back to your room so you may get rest, and I hope you do not have an injury."

She suddenly started giggling. I looked up and stood up straight. She got off of her bed and walked over to me. She curtsied. "I am deeply grateful of your concerns, Sir Lancelot, but I am perfectly fine now that I have had your help."

She kissed me on the cheek and I blushed.

"Thank you again, Sir knight. I will see you tomorrow."

I bowed and walked out. "Goodnight, Princess."

"Goodnight, Lancelot."

I shut her door behind me and slowly walked to my room. I got in and took off my armor before falling onto my bed. I had many thoughts spinning through my mind as the candle lighting my room died out and I fell asleep.


	2. Offended

_Month 1, Day 2, Year 1200_

_I can't believe that I hurt the princess. I, a KNIGHT, who PROTECTS the royals, actually hurt one. This is making me scared out of my mind. It's like, Oh yea, that's the best way to stay on the king's good side and start off the new year, give his daughter a concussion. I know that she is okay, but, you can never be sure. I just thought about something. How did she know I was Lancelot? We had never even talked to each other before. I think I should go see whats up instead of being a hermit, writing in my journal._

I stood up and walked down the hall to her room. I knocked on her door before entering. "Princess Ember, are you in here?"

The room was completly empty. The bed was made, and her dress was layed on her bed. My mind spun as I wondered where she was, and then, a loud boom gave me a clue.

I raced to the training yard to see her standing in the middle of the field. Her back was to me, and she didn't notice I was behind her. Her hands were covered with gloves that were similar to her fathers, except they had metallic blue cuffs, a magenta line in the middle, going all around. On the palm and top of the gloves were triangles that were the same magenta, and the bottom was connected to the cuff. They were glowing as her hands hung at her side. She had no crown on, and a different outfit. I could see it a little from a reflection on the fountain water. She was wearing a blue mini-skirt, and an unusual green shirt. The sleeves went slightly past the shoulder. There was a gold triangle around the neck and waist in the front, with red in the middle of them. Her shoes were flat, with red and white triangles. It came off to me as unusual for a royal to be training in a yard. The training yard was mainly for the knights.

I think she heard me, because she quickly spun around, her eyes widened with alarm. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground with a sharp pain running along my stomach. I was doubling over in pain. The wound was deep and I kept in the same postion, being sure not to get it dirty.

"Sir Lancelot!"

I heard her shoes click on the stone as she ran over. She kneeled down and put one of her hands on my back, and the other on my chest, pushing me back to slowly lay on the ground. The pains were getting worse as I layed down. She took her hand away and flinched as she saw the wound. "Oh Lancelot, I'm deeply sorry. Please let me help. I was startled. It's all my fault."

I tried to sit up, shaking my head, but she firmly pushed me back down. Her hands hovered over my stomach and she looked at me. "This might hurt, but I promise, it will be much better afterwards."

With that, she layed her gloved-hands on it and her hands began to glow violet. The pain felt like I was being killed as she touched me. I think I screamed, but I was to delirious to tell if I did or not.

Suddenly, the pain faded and she stopped glowing. She took her hands away and they were covered with blood, but it soon disappeared. I sat up and looked down to see it completely gone. I froze. It was possibly the wierdest thing I had ever seen in all my years. I set that aside and looked up to thank her, but I stopped. Her fist was held up to her face and she was silently sobbing, sitting on the cold stone.

I became alarmed and stood up, then took her hands and pulled her up. I grasped her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Princess, did you get hurt?"

She shook her head and cried again, her cheeks glistening from tears. "I-I-I always manage to hurt someone. I'm too dangerous. I almost killed you!"

I couldn't help but laugh at this. She stopped laughing and glared at me, sniffling. "Don't even tell me you're laughing."

I nodded. "I am princess, because I would have healed, it just hurt at first, but I'm fine now, you didn't need to worry. You didn't even need to help, you could have gotten some guards to help. A lovely princess like you need not worry about a mere knight such as me."

Her gaze was cold as she looked at me, but I continued. "Thank you for your concern though, your majesty."

I bowed to her and stood back up. Her cheeks were red, her eyes were narrowed up at me, and she looked furious. She lifted her arm and backhanded me. I grabbed my cheek as it stung. She snorted.

"Pardon me, your majesty, but why have you slapped me?"

"Because you laughed at me. That's why. Everyone always laughes at a princess."

She stormed away and up the castle stairs. My heart ached as I watched her leave like that. I never thought about people laughing at a princess. But as I recalled, they did alot. I had been to other kingdoms and everyone laughed at the princesses. I had to go apoligize.  
>I ran away from the scene, leaving it as lifeless as a desert.<p>

...

I knocked on the door after I went to my room and took off my armor and put away my sword. I heard her voice behind the door, very resentful. "Come in."

I opened the door and was laying on her bed, under the covers. She was shivering as though her feet were submerged in ice. I walked over and her face was whiter than before. She looked at me and her eyelids drooped a little. "Sir Lancelot? What are you doing here?"

I knelt down beside her bed and looked at her, resting one of my hands on the edge. "I have come to apologize. I did not mean to offend you before princess. I hope you may forgive me."

She nodded and her teeth began to chatter.

"Sir knight? May you please get me another blanket?"

I nodded and went to my room, took my blanket off my bed, and brought it back to her. She smiled when she saw me come back in. I layed it over and her teeth stopped chattering.

"Your majesty?"

She looked at me, her eyes about to close. "Yes?"

I swallowed hard. "Can I make it up to you by taking you horseback riding tomorrow? It's the least I can do."

She nodded and smiled again. "I would be delighted. Thank you for the offer Lancelot."

I nodded and out the door. I looked back at her. "Sweet dreams, princess Ember." and I shut it.


	3. Love At First Fight

I woke up, skipping my writing in the journal, and I got ready for horseback riding with Princess Ember. Before I got ready fully, I walked to her room to see if she was awake. I knocked on her door and it creaked loudly. I saw her bed was made and her door was open that led to the balcony. The drapes fluttered in the wind as I walked past the door. My armor clanked as I walked out onto the stone balcony.

"Princess? Are you out here?"

A melody made me prick up my ears and I walked to the corner of the balcony, which went almost all the way around the tower, and looked around. The princess was leaning over the edge, her elbows on the stone rails. She had an intricate instrument in her delicate hands, and there were birds fluttering around. Every time they chirped, she held it horizontally and covered a few holes with her fingers, and blew into a mouthpiece. The instrument made a melodic pitch that the birds responded to. She giggled and I walked up. My arms folded behind my back. "What is that thing your majesty?"

She looked at me and her eyes were slightly dull, and her face was still pale. I used the back of my hand to touch her cheek, which was ice cold. I pulled it back. "Princess Ember, are you feeling alright?"

She shrugged. "It comes and goes."

I smiled and held out my hand. "Would you like to go horseback riding now as I promised?"

She took my hand and she replied. "How about we do something else first?"

"And just what were you thinking of?"

"Let's just go for a walk. That will be nice and peaceful, wouldn't it?"

I nodded and she walked down the stairs to the forest, clutching my hand. She seemed anxious to walk into the big forest. As soon as we got past the first row of trees, she let go of my hand and ran deep into the thicket of tree branches.

"PRINCESS!"

I started to sprint in the same direction after her. My heart was thrumming against my chest and my lungs were tightening as I ran along in my heavy armor.

"Princess Ember! Come back! Please!"

But her mind seemed dead-set. Her dress didn't snag on branches, but they snagged on my armor, making me slower.

When she stopped, I paused behind her. My lip curled back and I snarled.

"Ember! What were you thinking? You could have gotten lost! How would you like that if I left you somewhere like that?"

I looked up and I gasped. The trees were parted and there was a beautiful blue pond with koi fish and butterflies flying about.

I looked up and my heart ached worse than my muscles after running in armor during training. She was standing knee deep in the pond, her dress held up by one hand, and the other hand over her mouth. Her eyes were watering and tears were dripping into the water. I reached out my hand and she flinched.

"Don't touch me!"

"Princ-"

"No!" She squealed. She sat down in the pond and it went up to her neck. Her hands were over her eyes and she was sniffling loud.

"I-I-I just haven't ever been out of the castle before. I just wanted to run a little! All I have done through my whole life is sit in that room and wait for my visits from my parents! I never really felt loved, I was lonely. I snuck out once," She paused and looked at me. "When you were found and were a child, I saw you. But I was soon brought back into the room and punished. See, I couldn't come out because there was a cult of villagers that wanted to kill me, because they thought that I was too powerful in physical references to rule a kingdom. I was sent out to be killed the moment they layed me in the royal crib. But they have finally arrested or killed them all."

I looked at her, my eyes were holding back a few tiny tears. She looked up at me as I sat down next to her in the water.

She leaned against me, then wrapped her arms around my neck. Her head rested on my shoulder and I swore I was blushing. But I felt this feeling in my stomach. In my heart. I felt happy when I was around her. She was a happy person, she was beautiful, and she was nice to everyone. I cleared my throat. "Princess?"

Her ears pricked up. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry I yelled, I just...I just...-"

Her head turned before I finished. Her eyes were searching mine and I searched hers. She leaned up and I froze.

Her lips had met mine in a kiss, and I didn't know what to do. I sat there for a moment before she pulled back. Her eyes were closed dreamily and her eyes were shining when they opened. Her cheeks blushed as red as an apple.

"Sir Lancelot I-I-I-I don't know what came over me. I just..."

Her eyes went to the water and she didn't look back up. I took my hand and used it to take her chin, raising her gaze to mine.

"It's okay Princess. The truth is... "

We both sat there for a moment before we spoke in unison.

"I love you."


	4. Fit for a Princess

After that, we spent a lot of time together. We would talk on the balcony, Catch secret kisses by the fountain at midnight, do archery in the mornings. Once, the king and queen went out for a day, so we lied on her bed and talked the whole time, with no one to bother us. Today, she and I sat in the grass, gazing at the clouds. Her head snuggled on my shoulder, and our fingers interlocked.

"I love you so much..." She said, lifting her head and kissing me lightly on the cheek. I leaned my head down and whispered, "You couldn't love me, more than I love you."

I stood up and pulled her up by her hand. Her puffy, sparkly yellow dress bounced and swayed lightly, and her gold eyes glistening as well. "Where are we going?"

"No where, my precious..." I said talking her other hand in mine. "I want to give you something. I took one of my hands and reached out into my back pocket, to pull out a tiny box. I placed it in her hands and closed them over the box. She looked at me then opened the box. Her eyes widened as she pulled the object out of the box. It was a pin, with the emblem of the kingdom engraved into it. On the back, was her name engraved in cursive. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she pinned it to her dress and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you so much... no one has given me a gift in so long."

She pulled back and fiddled with something on her neck, then took off one of her necklaces. Her hands went around me as she fastened it around my neck. It was a necklace that was a gold triangle, with a smaller red triangle in the middle. I looked at her face, which was full of happiness.

"Ember, you didn't need to give me this..."

She hugged me tightly around my torso and looked up at me with her glittering eyes."Yes I did... you're the most wonderful person that's in my life, I needed to give you something to repay you."

I caressed the back of her head and picked her up bridal-style. Her arms went around my neck and her head rested on my shoulder. "I love you so much..."

I kissed the top of her head as I carried her back to her room. Her eyes closed slowly and she fell asleep before I set her down.

I lied down next to her and caressed her, pulling her closer to me as she slept. I loved the sound of her breathing. It was so smooth and sweet. Resting my head on top of her head, I kept stroking the back of her head. I realized her crown was sitting on the bed above her head lying on its side. I sat up and held the crown in my hands and admired the gleaming crystals on the points and middle of the crown's face. The red gems looked the same as the teardrop gems on her dress; the one on the end of the droop down gold brace, and the top of the middle of the dress. And the blue gems reminded me of her gentle spirit and loving nature.

I got off the bed and walked to her dresser. The long table top was sea white, with jewelry displays made from cherry-wood were lined up on the edges, and there was a soft looking, tiny velvet covered pillow in which to place the expensive, pure gold crown. I placed it on the pillow carefully and wiped a smudge of the crown jewel and said: "Fit for a princess."


	5. Broken

I looked at a glimmering ring in my hands. It was gold with a large diamond, and it took me months to save up for. It was worth it. She was worth it. I wanted to marry her and only her. I smiled and rubbed my thumb over the precious gleaming stone. When she came out of that room for the urgent meeting today, I would take her to the forest and have our picnic, then I would take her on a walk, and when the sun began to set, I would take her hand and ask her to marry me. I could feel my heart race while I imagined her saying yes.

I sat outside the meeting hall and looked through the small window that looked inside. I could see Ember in an emerald green gown. Her crown sat atop her head, and she had her hands were supporting her chin. She looked bored beyond belief and her mind seemed to be wandering.

I watched her like this for several minutes, until something must've caught her ear. Her eyes widened and she stood up in her seat, her fists clenched tightly. Tears started to pour out of her eyes, and she started yelling. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I watched her mouth and read her lips. She said 'Mother' and 'suffer' and 'marriage'. That made my heart stop. Did they know about me and her? Were they telling her she could never marry me?

I wasn't even able to think, because she burst out of the door, her dress swishing as she ran past me and down the hall, her tears seeming to fall to the floor.

"Ember!" I yelled, running after her. I tried to catch up, but she was too fast.

"Ember! Ember come back! I yelled, but she ran into her room and slammed the door. I put my ear to the door and listened. She sounded broken, and her wails were so loud they hurt my ears.

I sat against the door and waited for her sobs to stifle before I piped up.

"Ember, may I come in?"

As I stood up, I heard the lock on the door slowly clicking, and she opened it. I had to hold back a gasp as I saw her face. Her hair was in her eyes and her eyes were bloodshot. I opened my arms and she walked into them with ease, beginning to sob again.

"Ember, what's the matter? What happened in there?"

She back up and took my hand, leading me into her room. She locked the door again. I sat on the edge of the bed, and she sat in my lap, wrapping her slender arms around my neck. She was about to cry again, but I stopped her.

"Ember? What happened?"

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Th-They're making me… They're making me…"

She paused for a moment, seeming to be stopping herself from crying when she talked.

"Th-They're making me marry someone else."

In this instance, my heart felt like glass, being dropped on a solid stone floor.

"His name is William, prince of Downunda. His family and him will be here tomorrow, the wedding will be in five months, and they will be staying with us until then."

She started to weep again, and I wiped her tears. "Well, do you still want to go on our picnic?"

She nodded and I smiled.

…

I was so depressed, but I had to hide it on our last night alone together. I sucked it up and smiled, trying to forget. He seemed to be taking it harshly as well. I could almost see his heart breaking in the crowd as I was being wed.

We sat on the large hill in the woods and watched the sun set. My eyes become heavy, but I stayed awake, my head resting on his shoulder. He sighed. "Well, I guess this is where it has to end, huh?"

I sat up. "What?"

He stood up and I took his hand. He held me in a waltz position and we began to spin and box-step. I looked at him with a slight smirk. "What a gentleman, you know how to dance!"

He smiled. "I love you," He lifted my gaze and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Don't forget that, please…"

I stopped and teared up. "I-I won't, I promise. I love you too."

I suddenly became overwhelmed with emotions. I was about to burst into tears, but I couldn't in front of him. Backing up from him, I lifted the front of my dress and began to go down the hill to the castle. He came after me, but I started to go even faster, until I was fully running and ripping the trim of my dress.

I didn't stop until I got into the castle and slammed the door. I sat on my bed and cried.

_Why… I have to break his sweet heart…Why him… Why us…_


	6. Your Secret is Safe

**(A/N) Sorry it took me so long to update, but this is all I've got until I get the next one, but don't worry, it won't be that hard since I have everything basically planned. ;3**

I sat angrily in my stool while the maid tightened my white corset. I had trouble tying it by myself.

"Sibrel?" I asked her. She was a very nice girl, who was about 16. She wore a maid's dress and cap. Her hair was dark chocolate brown and curly, and her eyes were bright emeralds.

"Yes your highness?"

"Have you ever had to do something you desperately didn't want to, but were forced to anyways? No matter how upset you were?" I asked, picking at my fingernail and looking at myself in the mirror. Sibrel was the best hairdresser I had ever seen. My shiny violet hair was curled and settled just like hers, big and loose. I saw her take out my dress and she looked at it for a moment and thought. "Yes your highness, I believe I have."

I nodded and she handed me my dress. It was a black gown with a smooth skirt and elbow length cuffs. As I was changing into it behind my clothing screen, she made another comment.

"It's the set marriage isn't it?"

I slipped on the dress and gulped.

"You don't want to marry this new boy; you want to be with someone else."

I could feel sweat building up on my forehead as it threatened to run down onto my face.

"I'm going to take a guess, it's Sir Lancelot?"

It felt like something's hands came out of the floor and grabbed my legs as I fell to the floor from fear. She knew. She knew about it all. She must know if she made that accurate of a guess. She gasped and ran around the screen and picked me up, kneeling on the floor next to me. "Princess?! Princess I'm sorry! I take it back!"

She took a handkerchief and dabbed at my forehead, soaking up the sweat. I forced my eyes open and grabbed her shoulders, beginning to cry. "Sibrel please don't tell! Please! They'll have his head!"

She nodded. "I promise princess, I'll never tell."

…

I waited angrily in the meeting room for the King and Queen to arrive, along with Ember. The Queen came in first and sat in her red-velvet chair, and the King came in and sat on his blue cushioned throne.

The knights and mistresses, along with some richer commoners had arrived. I looked around at shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Where was she?

Everyone stopped talking and looked at the door when Ember burst in, breathing harshly.

My jaw felt like it fell right off my face. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her sparkling gold crown sat atop her curled violet hair. Her gold eyes accentuated the black dress she wore, which made her look slim and sophisticated. She held up the front of her slim dress and scurried to her seat. She looked nervous and kept her eyes down. Her parents didn't say a word, because the music started and everyone turned to face the door. A boy entered slowly through the door with his parents. His father was a tall and burly man, who seemed very intimidating. His mother was a red-headed lady with brown fur. She seemed nice and giving. But the boy, I despised right when I saw him. He had shaggy brown hair and green eyes. His hair had black tips and his fur was a light brown. I couldn't describe anything more about him.

The knights had to get out of their seats and stand on the side of the aisle. I stood in my position, and kneeled a few seconds before they passed. The boy was on my side, and he gave me a look with a glint in his eye. I wouldn't even spit in his direction. There was silence in the room as the King stood up with the Queen and Ember. She looked at the boy with the slightest look of anger, and the new royal family kneeled before them. The king spoke up.

"Welcome, welcome, the Fox family."

So that's what they were, foxes.

"I thank you dearly for coming to our far away city all the way from Downunda. We are delighted to have you here, as we will be for the upcoming months."

The Queen stepped forward and bowed. "I do say once more we are grateful for your safe arrival. I am Queen Blaze; my husband is King Arthur, and my daughter is Princess Ember."

Ember's ears twitched as her name was said. The Queen of Downunda stepped forward and shook Queen Blaze's hand. "I am delighted to be here, your majesty. And so are my husband and my son, William."

That's the little rat's name huh? What kind of name is William?

He smiled at the princess and kneeled before her, taking her hand and kissing just under her wrist. She blinked without a word.


	7. Thinking of the Plan

Twirling my fork on the fine-china plate in front of me, I sat in-between my forbidden love and my husband-to-be. He seemed scary to me, and I think that Lancelot sensed this as well, because he kept shooting looks at William. I stood up and gulped, both William's parents and my own looking at me.

"I…I need to be excused please, I am not hungry."

I pushed in my chair and scurried out as quick as I could, leaving just before the food came out.

…

I finished my dinner quickly because I was hungry, then I excused myself. I wonder what stirred her to leave so early?

"Ember?" I said. "Ember!"

Mistress Sibrel turned the corner and saw me.

"Sibrel, have you seen the Princess?"

She shook her head. "Sorry Shadow, I haven't."

She had this twinkle in her eye when she looked at me, like she was about to start giggling or was getting giddy.

"Are you okay Miss Sibrel?"

She laughed. "Of course, now go find Ember."

…

I pulled my flute out of its special case and looked it over. It was imported and finely built. Everything except the mouthpiece was silver, and the mouthpiece was made of pure gold. I wiped a small smudge off of it with my finger. That smudge was like my life right now. If I could just wipe that one little problem away…

I lifted it to my lips and played a melody that sounded sad. It sometimes makes me feel better when I play my feelings.

I heard a sudden knock on the door and I jumped. Clutching my flute tightly, I called out. "Hello?"

"May I come in?"

It was William. I felt my flute about to snap in my grasp. I gritted my teeth. "Yes,"

He opened the door, and I bent onto the balcony. Raising my flute to my lips again, I began to play a simple tune, alternating covering the holes with my fingertips.

"Ember, is something the matter?" He asked. He leaned against the stone railings and I tried to not look angry.

"No, I'm fine."

…

Over the next two months I had to tolerate not even being able to talk to Lancelot at all. I had to always have dinner or do things with William. It wasn't fair.

William would have his arm linked with mine as we walked wherever we needed to go, and a few times I saw him marching with the rest of the army, doing daily procedures in the castle. It broke my heart. He would look at me with his ruby red eyes and my stomach would drop at an instant.

I loved him too much. I needed to do something. But the problem was, what shall I do?


	8. Anonymous

(A/N) I have been getting a lot of positive feedback on this story! Every time I see a new comment that tells me how much they like my story, it makes my day! I try to update as often as possible! I hope my work in the future is good enough, but I think it will be ;) [I have this whole entire story basically planned out, along with a little after-story that will not actually happen, it will be a "What if" Sort of thing, unless I can't think of any other Ideas. (In which I might need some more characters or ideas from you guys! :3] Anyways, onward with story time! :D

* * *

><p>I felt the bright light hitting my closed eyes in the morning. Getting up and groaning, I closed the curtains and flopped right back into bed. Today was a day for the Round Table knights to relax and do whatever they pleased, sort of like "Round Table Appreciation Day".<p>

I turned on my side and pulled my journal and pen off the top and opened the page. I was just about to start a new entry, when I heard a noise from outside my door. Someone had slipped a little envelope under the door. Swinging my legs back over the side of my bed, I stood up and shuffled over to the letter in front of my door.

I curiously picked it up and wiggled my finger under the flap to open it. The piece of paper was yellowed, but straight-edged. I silently read the elegant cursive writing written in pitch-black ink.

_Dear Lancelot,_

_Meet me by the lake at Midnight tonight._

_-Anonymous_

An anonymous letter? I thought. I never get these, and who could this be from?

Well, only one way to find out.

I had to meet this person at the lake at midnight.

…

Tea with William? Huh, more like question and answer about my entire life. He seemed to ask endless amounts of questions that I really didn't want to answer, but I had to. A servant knocked on the door as soon as he was about to ask me more. They brought in a silver platter, with an envelope sealed with a red wax stamp placed in the middle. "For you, Princess." They said. I carefully took it off and smiled. "Thank you very much."

They scurried out of the room, and I was about to open the letter, when William harshly grabbed my wrist. My white silk glove was being pressed into my skin and I gasped.

"What do you think you just did?"

I grunted and tried to wriggle my wrist free, but his grip was too tight. "Do you!?"

I felt tears coming out of my eyes. "No! No I don't!"

He leaned closer and his green eyes pierced my own. "You told a servant thank you. You don't do that! How stupid are you? They work for you, you don't have to say thank you. They are obligated to do anything you desire! They are little runts compared to royalty!"

I used my foot to push him back, but he kept his grip on me. "Let me go!" I screamed.

He suddenly let go, and in result, my chair toppled backwards with me in it. My tea spilled all over me and my dress, but I didn't care. I darted up, still clutching the letter, and ran out of the room. Once I made it to my room, I slammed the solid oak door shut and slunk down it, throwing down the letter and sobbing. I ripped off my gloves and tried to wipe the tea off, but it was sticky and felt like it was drying. I stood up and grabbed my bell off the dresser. After I rang it, Sibrel hurried in. "Yes your majesty?"

I covered my face and gestured towards the bathroom. "Can you please run me a bath, no scents, just warm water?"

She nodded. "Of course."

She was about to go into the bathroom when she saw the letter. "Your majesty, there is an unread letter on the floor. Here,"

She picked it up with her delicate fingers and gave it to me. I nodded and tried to smile. "T-Thank y-you Sibrel."

I waited until she walked into the bathroom to open the letter. I ripped it open to find a piece of yellowed paper with delicate cursive writing.

_Dear Ember,_

_Meet me by the lake at Midnight tonight._

_-Anonymous_

My ears flicked in curiosity. Who sent me this? I didn't know of anyone who would do such a thing. Sibrel called to me, telling me my bath was ready, and I slid the letter under my pillow. Glancing at my grandfather clock, my heart skipped a beat. I had come into my room at five o' clock, and it was eight now. I had been crying for about three hours. I only had a few hours before the rendezvous with the anonymous letter sender, and I had things to do before then.

…

I was leaning against a tree in the forest, right next to the lake. The moonlight danced on the water and mildew began to cover the grass in little beads. I felt a chill up my spine when a small gust of wind blew through my quills.

_It's half past midnight! Where are they?_

I suddenly realized that someone was sitting on the edge of the lake across from me. Their head was covered by a hood and their hands clutched the robe's openings together.

I stood up and slowly walked around the lake, and they didn't seem to notice, so I kept making my way around.

…

I undid my fingers from knotting into my robe and looked at my arm. I saw a ring-like bruise going most of the way around my wrist. It ached horribly, like it was still being gripped. I gripped my wrist and closed my eyes, concentrating on making my aura flow through my fingertips and onto the area with the injury. I expected to feel a soothing sensation, but instead I felt like I was being ripped apart. My eyes began tearing up and I squeezed them shut. I let go of my wrist and bit my lip. _What was that?_

I felt a presence beside me and I looked up, afraid to see William, but instead I smiled with joy and jumped up, hugging the figure tightly. "Lancelot! It's you!"


	9. Q&A

Okay, SINCE it's taking me SO long to update, I will entertain you guys. Here's what I'll do. A Q&A! lol.

Rules:

asking personal things about me (Grade is acceptable) ex. NO ASKING: Hey, where do you live?

2. Nothing innappropriate please lol

3. This is an example of an acceptable question:

Things like:

What made you think of writing this story?

What's up?

etc. etc.

Have fun everyone XD


	10. Q&A answers

Q&A Answers (Because I'm bored and feel like answering them) lol

* * *

><p>Q-How did you come up with this story?<p>

A- I was in the last quarter of the 6th grade last year, and I was reading a book called "Avalon High" by Meg Cabot (I highly suggest it), so I started to read more things about Camelot and all that. I started reading Sonic fanfics by PenVsTheSword (Go check them out!) and I loved them so much, an idea began to stir. I had just started writing my Sonic Origins series (It's modern day and it has ShadEmber too! :3) and I just started writing. It turned out to be good, so I posted it. It's sorta just like that.

* * *

><p>Q- Will these Q&amp;A's interfere with the actual story line updating?<p>

A- No, it will not. The only reason I am doing this is because I have so many finals that I absolutely NEED to pass to get on the honor roll. I have had barely any time to write. And what makes it worse is that when I'm stressed with things like finals I have writers block... (But I start to draw alot of my OC's like my profile picture, very weird lol) The other reason I'm doing this is so I can keep you guys busy if you get mad that I haven't updated lol. The only other Q&A that would ever happen is "What would you guys like to see?" Sort of thing.

* * *

><p>Q- Will you be making another fanfic out of this?<p>

A- I might. As I said before, I would need some help from the audience lol. It all depends. Things like this have less of a chance to be continued, unlike my Sonic Origins series, which could have many plot twists. I would love to continue this, so don't get me wrong haha.

* * *

><p>Q- Will you add more characters?<p>

A- Maybe :3


	11. Stepping Over the Line

She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. "Lancelot I missed you so much! I thought we would never speak again!"

I put my finger to her lips to stifle her. "You need not worry, Ember. I knew I would have seen you again, and deep down you knew too."

She blushed. "You're right. I just missed you a lot."

I smiled. "I missed you too. " My ears flicked when I saw her wrist. There was a big dark ring around it, like a bruise. I held her hand and looked at it. "What is this?"

She flinched and pulled away. "It's nothing, never mind that."

I grasped her shoulders and she gaped in surprise. "Who did that to you? Tell me Ember, or I'll find out by myself."

Ember looked down and started to cry."W-W-William…"

I felt anger grip my heart with a burning sensation. I wanted to go into the castle and punch him down. She rested her head on my chest and cried. "I can't make it go away… It burns…"

We sat down on the edge of the lake and she calmed down after a while. She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed. "What are we going to do?"

I kissed her cheek lightly and she smiled. "We can just do this, it's not like he will catch us."

"But he might become suspicious!" She hissed.

I smiled. "Maybe he will, maybe he won't."

…

We decided to do that until I got married. We would meet up and relax by the lake at midnight till dawn. I noticed he seemed irritated when he saw my wrist, and I became very self-conscious. I had no time to explain anything to him to ease his anger. That night I had to leave early, for there was a ball tomorrow, and I must sleep for it. I was already very tired, and when I lied down in my bed, it was like a plush cloud. My body sunk into the bed, as though something was pulling me into it. I sighed, and took off my crown, placing it on the bedside table. I looked at my crown and my lips curved into a slight frown. I thought about how _he _would be wearing a crown he didn't deserve. Lancelot deserved the crown. I wanted to share everything with him. Whether it be simple dinners and memories, or country wars and maybe a child. I teared up at the thought.

_And it will never happen…_

…

_God, this is so boring._

I sat at the knights table with Percival. He had his sword on his belt, and it hung down at his side. His blue quills bounced lightly every time he laughed talking to Gawain. I sipped my small glass of red wine and stayed quiet, glancing around. Percival suddenly stopped laughing. "Hey Shad, what's under your skin?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Tell me what's up."

Before I could tell him to back off, Ember came up in a puffy orange dress. She smiled. "How would you three like to sit at the table with us?"

She brushed back her loose hairs in her face and I noticed her wrist again. It was still there, and looked worse than last night. But she must've been ignoring the pain she told me about, because her cuffs were glowing brightly and her eyes were gleaming.

Gawain and Percival looked at each other, and then looked at her. "Your majesty, what is the occasion?" Percival stammered.

"The King and Queen have asked for you all personally to sit with us. "

They both looked at me, and I looked to Ember. "We accept your request your highness. We shall be over in a spell."

She smiled and turned around to go back to the table, and Gawain crossed his arms. "I wonder what this is all about."

I shrugged and stood up, Arondight hung at my side, and I began to walk slowly so it wouldn't bounce. We passed many tables full of people in this large dining hall. This was a feast for wealthy people all over the land. I looked around while I walked, and bumped into a table. Luckily, it was only the table where many drinks were. I caught up to Percival and Gawain, and we all bowed simultaneously. "Good afternoon your Majesties." I said, looking around the table. "Thank you kindly for inviting us to sit here with you. I hope we will be no burden."

The King smiled. "Of course you won't be. Please, sit down with us."

We slowly took our seats. I sat across from Ember and William, and I was also in the middle of Gawain and Percival. I could tell this was going to be a long night.

…

The King rose to make a toast. I didn't know what it was about, because I was thinking. Thinking about anything besides the man across from me who was taking the one person I care about away from me. After the King was done, he sat down. Ember was whispered to by William, and she shook her head. William stood up and beckoned Ember to come with him. Her actions showed that she was hesitant, but did it anyways. They went to that table with all the drinks. Glasses of wine shuddered as William accidently ran into the table himself, making him irritated. I was watching so intently that I didn't even notice Percival breathing over my shoulder. "What are you looking at?"

I shook my head. "Percival, what is our number one priority as being knights?"

"Protecting the Royal Family. Obviously…"

"Well then that's your answer."

I pricked up my ears as I heard the Queen and William's mother talking.

"Ember never had an anger management problem, what about William?"

William's mother looked nervous. "Umm... Yes, quite a bit actually. He usually never had anything to punch though."

I looked over to them quickly, and saw William's expression was angry. Ember said something to him, and he looked like he was about to explode. I sat on the edge of my seat in fear. And then it happened, and it caught the whole room's attention.

Ember said something to William, and he raised his hand up intimidatingly, swinging it and making contact with her cheek. The sound echoed throughout the room of the hand contacting her cheek and her small body falling to the marble floor, and I got up out of my seat, unseathing my sword. He just went too far.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been busy because of finals, and now that they are over, I can write a little more. I tried to work on this during finals and just finished. Well, as a little bonus, here's a song I like alot!<em>**

watch?v=l35v5r1dJYY&list=FLIlFkYx_uOhLeC6GzwoD83A&index=2


	12. I Won't Go Down Without a Fight

He didn't care that everyone was looking at him after what he had done. I made my way over to Ember and helped her up. Her white-gloved hand covered her mouth. "Princess, are you alright?"

She nodded and pulled back her hand to show her crimson stained fingers. The blood glistened in the light and she tensed up.

I grew furious and straightened up stiff like a plank of wood, turning to look William dead in the eye. "Knights! Arrest this fiend! No one harms the royals; I don't care if you are a royal yourself! The treaty between Downunda and Soleanna has not been sealed, so you are still a technical enemy!" I said, pointing the tip of my sword directly at him. He looked around franticly as Gawain pulled out Galatine, and Percival unsheathed Laevatein. They began to run over, and he looked around for something. He spotted an iron sword on the mantle of a fireplace, and broke it off the pedestal. He held it with two hands and looked at all of the knights surrounding him. "You can't arrest me without a fight!"

I didn't give him warning as I swung at him, missing by just a sliver as he jumped back. He swung his sword and I ducked, its blade just skimming my quills. Percival tried the jabbing approach, but he evaded the attack and left a gash in Percival's arm. While Percival stumbled, Gawain and I tried to jump on him, and he rolled under us and laughed. I saw the Royal family and William's family looked terrified, just like the rest of the rich citizens.

While I was distracted for just that split second, William swung his sword at me, slicing into my stomach. I felt the blood rushing out and I collapsed to one knee, covering my stomach with my free hand. Ember screamed and tried to run to my aid, but William's sword went like the speed of light as he swung to point it at her. She dead in her tracks and looked at the end of the blade with wide eyes. I coughed and stood back up. "Don't touch her."

His gaze shot to me, his green eyes piercing my red ones. "What did you say?"

I grinned. "Are you deaf? I said _leave her alone_."

I could tell his blood was boiling. I saw Ember look at me quickly, seeing that an idea just lit in her head.

_What is she thinking?_

About half of the rich citizens had left, and the room was still quiet. William started to laugh menacingly, progressively becoming louder and louder. "You think a petty little knight like you can talk to _me _that way? Prepare to die little bug, because I'm going to squish you into the ground!"

He took his sword in both hands, and before he could swing it, Ember came up and grabbed his shoulders. She turned him towards her hurriedly and pressed her lips against his, forming a deep kiss. He dropped his sword and I understood what she did as that metal blade clanked on the ground.

_She just saved my life._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Just for you guys, another song lol. (These are also songs I listen to while writing this XD.)<em>**

**_ watch?v=B-pQBDE5Gbg_**


	13. What He Did

I didn't see her for the rest of the night after what she had done. William, the aggressive woman-beater, decided to lead her out of the room and leave suspense thick in the air for the others.

It was awkward in the room, the king and queen both trying to calm everyone down.

Percival and Gawain each put one of my arms on their shoulders to support me, making me squeeze my eyes shut in pain. "Ow..."

"It's okay dude, we're gonna get you to the infirmary pronto." Gawain said, leading Percival in helping me.

When we got to the room, I was layed down on a bed, and then Sibrel came in, some gauze and surgical tape in her hands. "Let's have a look Mister."

She looked to Percival and Gawain. "Thank you for helping him here boys. Now out you go, back to your knight-duties."

Sibrel shooed them out hurriedly and tried to wrap my wound, unraveling the fine white cloth and encasing my abdomen. The cloth pressed against the fresh wound and I bit my lip.

"Sorry Shadow, I have to do it, it's my job."

I nodded and she walked over to the sink, washing her hands off. "So how was your rendezvous last night?"

My heart stopped and my lips sealed themselves tight.

How did she know?

"Shadow, don't be frightened. Your secret is safe!" Sibrel laughed. "You should have seen it, Ember reacted even worse than you! Scared me to death! "

I thought for a moment._ Could she have..._

My ears flicked upwards. "You sent the anonymous notes!"

She nodded. "You catch on quickly."

"How do you know all of this? We kept everything secret! Shut it up and didn't speak of it to others!"

She dried her hands and looked at me. "I'm a mind reader Shadow. I could feel that spark of love between you two, and it broke my heart to see you seperated. Whenever the other was on one of your minds, I was able to read your minds and figure it all out."

I was in shock, but I managed to sputter a "Thank you". My feet stumbled as though I was drunk when I got up, making my body wobble.

Sibrel's hand darted to grab my shoulder, keeping me from falling. "Shadow, a fair warning. That William boy is suspicious. I have tried to heal those bruises and such Ember had, but alas they hurt her even more. He isn't normal. I can feel it. Keep her safe."

I felt my body relax and I nodded. "Thank you Sibrel, I will."

...

I went to our meeting place that night, but she wasn't there. I became very worried and my heart raced as I wondered what might have happened after he led her away.

_Please let her be okay..._

...

The night was almost gone by the time I left the lake. I almost ignored that I saw Ember's bedroom light on in the castle as I walked back. It was almost unoticeable against the sunlight peeking over the horizon and causing a glare.

When I came to her door, I knocked lightly and I listened for her sweet voice.

"Come in..."

I pushed the oak door open slowly and looked around the room. Her tiny figure was hardly noticeable under the blankets. She was facing the window, and the blanket was over her head.

"Ember?"

She clutched the blanket over her head in her small hands and didn't respond.

"Ember? What happened?"

"Nothing!"

Her hostile retort surprised me. "Ember?"

She sat up and took the blanket away. Her eyes were tear stained and looked tired. Her mouth was opened slightly to reveal her sharp fangs, and looked at me furiously. "What!"

I kept calm and looked her in the eyes. "Ember, what happened last night?"

Her hands shook as she stood up, her silk nightgown being the only thing covering her. "I don't want to talk about it!"

Only then did I notice her cheeks were a very pale color. My ears flicked. "He did something to you, Ember. Tell me!"

"No!" She screamed. Her feet were lightning as she darted into her bathroom, hurrying to close the door.

"Ember!" I forced the door to fling open before she could lock it, and she stumbled backwards. Forgetting that a bathtub was behind her, she fell right in and whacked her head on the faucet.

"Good lord!" She yelped. I bent over the tub and slid my arms under her, picking her up bridal-style. She rubbed her head as I sat against the wall, her sitting on my lap. "You okay?"

She flinched and shook her head. "This really hurts..."

I kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry."

She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. "It's alright..."

"So are you ready to tell me now?"

She sighed, then covered her face. "It's too horrible..."

I took her chin in my fingers and made her look at me. "Ember..."

She hesitated, then whispered into my ear. Upon hearing it, I stood up and growled. "He's going to die! No one does that to you!"

Ember grabbed my arm tightly and I looked at her. "I-It's okay. Don't do anything you'll regret."

I jerked my arm away and walked to the door, only to be stopped in my tracks. I looked down and saw an outline of violet on my body.

"Don't you dare walk away from me! I gave you an order!"

I was able to turn my head to see Ember, hand extended and her body glowing with white teeth clenched.

I sighed as she let her telekinetic grip on me go. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and kissed her soft and sweet lips. She melted in my arms and held onto my shoulders. Then I had to leave, anger boiling in my mind as I trained in the courtyard, pretending William was one of the dummies as I sliced it's head clean off with the blade of my sword.

* * *

><p>Sorry this took me so long to write, lots of tests, and I wrote it on my ipod lol. Thanks for all the support 3<p> 


	14. The Forest

About a week later, I was scheduled for a wedding gown fitting. With the wedding only about a month and a half away, it was time to do so.

Sibrel and other tailors gave me many dresses to try on, but to their frustration, none of them fit. Around the stomach area mostly. The tailors were very upset. "Ember you huge thing! Lose some weight you bloody chub munch!" said the oldest one. She looked over her glasses at me angrily. I could feel the steam coming out of my ears. "I am NOT fat you old crow! Talk to me like that again and you can explain to the King why I use your tailoring scissors to cut off all of your grey hair!"

Sibrel placed a hand on my shoulder and gestured to my room. I nodded and tightened my robe as I followed her through the cold doorway. I sat on the bed as she started a bath just for me, so I could relax a bit.

I took a few deep breaths and placed my hand on my stomach, feeling the slight bump that felt like chub.

_Am I really gaining weight? Well, time to lay off the chocolate cake for dessert then…_ I thought to myself.

…

Now the wedding was only two weeks away. Lancelot and I kept meeting up constantly, our love a bond stronger than obsidian, almost impossible to stop or break. The wind rustled the trees and swirled the leaves around me as I walked across the bridge. The night air was crisp, but a little unsettling. Tonight seemed different from all the others, and it made chills run up my spine. Something was different, and… dark. I kept my guard up while I walked to our meeting place, my hair blowing in all different directions. I put up the hood on my old and tattered brown robe and kept walking to the middle of the woods. When I saw the lake, I also spotted Lancelot wrapped up in his cape, sleeping, with a lantern at his side. I giggled and rushed over to sit next to him, crossing my legs while I prodded him gently. His eyes scrunched up, and then he opened them. Lancelot's red eyes glinted in the moonlight, and they were so luring that it was hard not to shiver. He looked at me and laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked, surprised at the sudden laughter. "You got chubby."

I looked down and blushed. My stomach was sticking out a little and I shoved him. "Quit it!"

He scratched his head and smiled. "Hehe…"

I put my head on his shoulder and I suddenly felt a weird sensation. I sat up and looked around, my fur standing on end. Lancelot stood up and extended his hand. "Come with me, I want to show you something incredible."

I looked around in the trees around us, but saw nothing. My stomach became upset as I stood up, and he led me away while I kept constantly looking over my shoulder.

…

"Come here."

I grabbed her wrist and lead her to a special landmark I found long ago. She seemed tense, but I just assumed it was that the night was so dark. She was clutching my hand tightly as we walked through the dense forest.

When we got to our destination, she gasped. It was a large and old ivy-covered watchtower.

"It's abandoned; we haven't used it for years now." I said quietly, the wind blowing my quills over.

Ember let go of my hand and walked up to the wall. "There's something here…"

She stroked the old worn bricks with her fingertips. "I can feel it, and something's… not right."

I put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked at me, her gold eyes staring intently. "There's nothing here Ember, it's just an old building, I swear."

Ember looked hesitant. "Well…alright, if you say so."

I walked into the building and looked up, seeing the spiral staircase that led upstairs. She followed behind me closely, and we got to the top. It smelled of old leaves and wood. I held up my lantern to shine the light in the dark room. The only light was the faint moonlight that barely leaked through the arched windows. "I used to come here a lot when I was a kid, until I became officially enlisted. Best choice I ever made." I said to her, hanging up the lantern on a tiny hook stuck to the ceiling.

"Why did you enlist in the first place?" She questioned.

"I was an orphan, so I never had anyone to look up to. I decided that I could be someone to look up to, and do something for my kingdom instead of feeling sorry for myself like all the others."

She frowned. "Aww…"

I smiled. "It's fine, it was probably for the best."

Ember's ears suddenly pricked up. "Umm… can we go? This place is beginning to creep me out."

I nodded, and we made our way out of the tower. She didn't hold my hand, which made me think for a split second that something was wrong, but I just brushed it off.

Our feet crunched the leaves that were under us in the dark forest as we walked. We had been going for awhile, and she hadn't said a word.

"Em, you sure are quie-"

I turned around, and the darkness of the woods closed in on me. She wasn't even there.

I felt my forehead bead with cold sweat and I seathed my sword, cupping my hands to my mouth. "Ember!? Ember where are you!?"

I ran back the way we came, but it was no use. She wasn't there. I fell to my knees and looked at the dew-covered grass. _Ember, where did you go?_

I suddenly heard a rustle behind me, and I quickly darted up and unseathed my sword. "Who's there? Show yourselves!"

I realized there were people closing in on me, and I did a 360. I growled at the figures that I couldn't make out in the dark. "What is this?!"

An evil laugh was let out, and I looked up into a tree meet a toxic pair of green eyes.

"Why, _hello _Lancelot."

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY, I GOT IT DONE. I'M SORRY I TOO LONG.<strong>

**But at least it's done -...-' whew**

**So... the anniversary of this story is March 1st! I will try to upload that day if not soon after. I have no time, i'm sorry :'( BUUUUTTTTTT. That chapter will be very "dramatic" if I'm correct. :3**

**I hope you had a good Valentine's day! 3**


	15. Caught

His green eyes glowed evilly at me, his mouth curved into a Cheshire smile. "Hello Lancelot."

I growled. "What have you done? What is all of this?!"

"You tell me Lance." William cackled. "Hmm... I smell just a _tiny_ bit of treason in your voice. Disloyal, I would call it. "

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, so you're telling me you weren't looking for her?"

One of his cronies came out of the shadows, Ember unconscious and looking small in their arms. Her face was scrunched up like she was having a bad nightmare. I narrowed my eyes at him and shouted. "Let's her go! She did nothing!"

Out of nowhere, his followers grabbed me and put my arms behind my back. "You're one sick prince, that's for sure!"

He jumped down in front of me, pulling out his ridged- knife. He glinted the blade in the moonlight, and I tried to break free. His hand pressed the blade against my cheek. "Don't test me you traitor. She's _**MINE**_, and you know it. Men, bring him to the dungeon and confiscate his sword. "

One of them grabbed my sword by the hilt, and then I was brought to the dungeon, and thrown into a room with a cot and one small window with bars. The lantern swung above me as my mind whirled.

The guard snickered. "You're in for it buddy, no luck of surviving for you!"

My nose twitched. "How about you keep your comments to yourself ya dumb brute."

He came up to the door and bashed at the bars, making the cold metal clank and chatter. "You want me to come in there and crush your bones?"

I smirked. "That's okay, as long as you want to be beheaded."

He backed up, and didn't say another word. I sat on my cot and rested my head in my hands. "What am I going to do?"

...

My eyes felt heavy, like I was still in need of sleep. I looked around and my mind was blank. I didn't recall coming to my room last night. As a matter of fact, I didn't remember anything.

I heard a sudden knock at my door, and I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. The knocker came in and walked over to my bedside. I could tell it was William; just by the way his aura flowed through the air. I suddenly felt him rip off the blankets and grab me by the back of my nightgown. He quickly yanked me off of the bed and I landed on my back, the wind being knocked out of my lungs.

"Wake up you disgraceful piece of trash!" He spat. I narrowed my eyes at him. He went to grab for the front of my gown to pull me up, but I kicked him sharply in the face. He staggered as the blood came rushing out of his nose, but he regained himself and lunged at me. My reflexes shot my arms in front of me and made a force shield with my telekinesis. William's face planted into the magenta shield, and he rolled off of it and grabbed at his cheek, which was beginning to bruise.

"You filthy vermin! I can't believe you're a princess!" William sneered.

He looked extremely frustrated, but when he stood up it melted away.

"We must stop this fighting I suppose. We wouldn't want you getting hurt. The wedding is in about 2 days now, and when we are wed we cannot be resentful."

"Learn how to treat a lady with respect! Until you've learned that you can say nothing!" I growled.

He smirked, his hair in his eyes. "Very well then. But I must tell you that I _**FORBID**_ you from seeing Sir Lancelot ever again. I can't have my queen-to-be acting like an adulteress."

My heart seemed to pop open in my tiny chest. "W-what are you talking about?"

He chuckled. "Silly me. I almost forgot, when we took you last night we gave you a drug to induce amnesia. Last night you were caught with Lancelot in the woods. Because he committed the crime of secretly seeing my fiancé, he will be beheaded the day of the wedding, during the wedding."

I could tell that he was very happy about torturing both of us. I couldn't breathe. It came in short gasps, and if course William didn't care. He left the room while I had a panic attack. I sat against my bed on the floor and knotted my fingers in the wooly carpeting, and hot tears rushed down my face. My throat was as dry as the desert, and my nose was running.

Sibrel's brown curls bounced as she rushed into the room, coming to see why there was so much commotion coming from my room. She sat down next to me and hugged me close, caressing my hair and trying to calm me. My hair was stuck to my red face, and as I calmed down a little, I pulled it away. "Shhh... It's okay Ember... Everything will be alright. I promise."

"How do you know that Sibrel?! It's all over! Why can't he just leave us alone? That's all I want! I hate him! I hate him!" I yelled. I would have continued, but she put a finger to my lips. "Ember, trust me. I know done things, and one of those things is that everything, and everyone, will be okay. "

Her green eyes looked me up and down, and she smiled. "Take care of yourself Ember."

She gave me a kiss on the forehead, and picked up her wicker laundry basket, walking out the door.

I grabbed a linen handkerchief and wiped my eyes. "Oh Lancelot, this is all my fault..."

I kept crying, and well into the night, I stumbled into Lancelot's room and lied on his bed. It smelled like him and his spice-scented cologne, and it made me cry even harder. My fingers knotted into the warm blankets, and I tried to think. I fell asleep, and I woke up in the middle of the night.

_He's being held prisoner right? That must mean that he's in the dungeon!_

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOHOOOO! HAPPY 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY TO KOTRT! :3 I would like to thank you guys for being such great fans, (and with putting up with my mild procrastination and my rare updates.) <strong>_  
><em>

**In the**** wild...** *Looks through binoculars* OMG!

Other guy: WHAT?! IS IT A LION OR A BEAR!?

No... *mother of god face* An... update...

**That's probably how you guys feel lol. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chappie XD. Peace out!**

_**~Ember (AKA Meg)**_


End file.
